Let's Get Together Now (Deluhi Fanfiction) - Oneshot
by necklacecherry
Summary: What happened when Leda suddenly wanted to get married?


**Let's Get Together Now - Deluhi Fanfiction**

この感覚は、決して変わらない

私はまだあなたを愛しています... 私はまだ気になります

しかし、人生は上に行く必要があります

彼女は特別なの

だから...それでは続け、今度は一緒に取得させてみましょう！

Sujk ran as fast as he could. He gasped when he finally arrived in front of the discussion room. Abeshi told him the same story and it had been confirmed by Leda too. The rumors were true. He tried to control his breathing and with a deep breath, he inhaled and smiled while pushing the door open.

"Hey guys!" He cheered happily, seeing Juri and Yo were there.

"Oh hey Sujk!" Yo laughed while putting back his phone onto the table. Juri was too busy texting someone and Sujk could guess that he was texting Kei. He slumped his body on the couch, not far from them.

"You look so tired. Sweating too. You ran here? No wonder I heard someone's steps. It was very loud!" Yo offered his mineral water to Sujk. The other guy gulped fast upon the thirst being faded directly when the plain water averted his throat.

"I am." Sujk nodded. "I am not late, am I?"

"No." Juri finally uttered. He focused on them right now. "What made you believe that?"

"I think I just need to adjust my alarm." Sujk sighed. "Hm... yeah... I heard the rumors about Leda.. it is actually... true, right?"

Yo blinked his eyes. "Aya?"

Juri smiled. He turned his glance onto Yo, trying to inform him about something. "There had been a rumor around. Braveman Records will publish this soon. Leda is a secretive person."

"What about that?" Yo raised his brows. He couldn't understand even a bit from the conversation. Sujk tried to hold his laugh. "Yo! Leda is getting married! You didn't heard the rumors?!"

"What?!"

Juri patted his own forehead. "Is it confirm, Sujk?"

His lips turned to a bright smile. "Yes. Finally one of us would getting married soon. And I never thought Leda would make the first move. No wonder recently he had putting on more weight."

"He's happy and now he's ready for the next phrase of his life. So why not?" Juri agreed. Yo looked totally confused now. Being a bandmate from the other band Matenrou opera, he didn't heard the rumors at all. "I thought he is with Kihiro.. or maybe Aggy..."

"That was a long story. And a previous one. You should 'catch up the next train' Yo!"

**~ooooo~**

Leda just went back from the bridal gallery. He was really tired today. The decision he made was a fast one but he never regret. The pictures of him and Aya had been spreading all over the internet and he could not deny it anymore. Aya was a kind girl to be hurt, and he won't let her being the main attention of his fanatic fans. So, before everything become messy, he wanted to make all the things right.

He put the tuxedo he bought for the wedding on his bed. He touched it gently. His fingers gracing the material with a hard sigh. Only one thing concerned him now.

Kihiro. And Aggy.

They actually broke up a year ago. Kihiro finally letting him go. He decided that Leda had his own life to pursue instead of being glued to him.. until forever? That was not right. Their relationship was wrong. Totally wrong. And it was not that they did not interested with girls at all.

Aggy? He would understand. Aggy never made it up. He just left like that. Unlike Kihiro, that guy would never be brave and stood up his own words. Perhaps he should be ready to accept this shocking news.

Leda took out his phone. That tiny little gadget was now full with Aya's pictures. That girl was a strong girl. She always knew how to please him. She always there for him. She always support him no matter what circumstances he was in. Being a fan, they coincidentally met in an expo, and then followed by informal meetings later on. Sometimes he stayed at her place, and vice versa. They had became more than friends and here they were, planning for the big day.

He kissed his phone screen. Aya would be the one he would love to spend his lifetime with, having child with, and fill their house with lovely cheers of their kids. This time he really wanted to be serious with his life.

**~ooooo~**

Kihiro slumped in the warm bath tub. Why should this happened? He cursed himself of letting his hands go of Leda a year ago. But.. what Sujk had told him was right. They cannot be in this kind of relationship forever. Sooner or later all of them would find their own partner. Life partner.

"Leda.. I still love you.. but I just want you to be happy. Be happy, please..." He mumbled alone. The water was getting colder as the time passed by. Quickly regained his strength, he got out from the bath and ready to get some sleep.

**~ooooo~**

She wrapped her lithe arms around Leda's neck. A kiss was planted of Leda's right cheek. "I hope you got a good sleep last night." She giggled softly. Leda pinched her nose. "I did. And I hope you did too."

"After I heard you dozed off, I realized I want to sleep in your arms till I old." Aya's fingers playfully untangling Leda's hair.

"Aya.." Leda quickly turned around and pulled the other's waist onto his lap. "You never know how I wanted this, to have a life with you. You are my everything now and forever. Please.. stay by my side no matter what happened."

"I will." Aya's face getting closer. She nipped her pink-flush lips onto Leda's lips. Leda's hug getting tighter. He pressed those cheeks to share his passion. Those lips were different from the kisses he have before. It was warm, and tender.

**~ooooo~**

Juri and Sujk are ready. They would walk through the aisle. "Aih... I feel nervous." Juri is kinda excited. Today is the day. Their friend's big day. The other guests are busy chattering with each other. Kei came with his bandmates and so did Yo.

From far, they could see Leda and Aya are laughing cheerfully entertaining their guests. Sujk is trying to find any sign of Kihiro or either Aggy in the event.

"Hey." Someone pat his shoulder. From Juri reaction, Sujk knows who it is before he turns around.

"Aggy! You come?!"

Aggy looks different now. He had his hair cut short and he is holding someone's hand too. "Of course. She is my friend. Megumi." Aggy giggling loud while Megumi is shyly smiling, couldn't believe she is surround by many talented JRockers.

"Ah.. you didn't tell me you got a pretty friend." Sujk said with a calm face. So.. finally Aggy is with someone too.

"This is a surprise. I hope Leda would like our gift." He shows them his present.

Meanwhile, Kihiro is smiling alone. He saw Leda and Aya holding hands together but he is afraid to approach them. So he just gathering around with Sin.

After the solemnization ceremony, the bride and groom are being celebrated with toss. Leda lets Aya to spend some time with her relatives and friends, while he is talking with Sujk, Aggy, and Abeshi. "Leda.." Kihiro finally gains his strength pats his shoulder.

Leda keeps calm upon seeing Kihiro. He gives him his best smile. "Long time no see, Kihiro."

"Yeah." Kihiro nods. He smiles too. "I wish for your happiness now and forever."

"Thank you."

They exchange glances while shaking hands. "And you will always be my little Yuto."

Leda blushes. He still shy on that thought. "And you will always be my Kihiro. Someone that once being a special person to me."

Kihiro's lips turn upright. He is happy hearing those. "You must treat Aya nicely. I will kick your ass if you ever make her cry!"

"I won't!" Leda gives his promise. "Find someone and if you make her cry too, I will kick your ass back!"

"I will. One day." And with that, Kihiro gently pats Leda's head.

~SJ_Cherry~


End file.
